Destin dans la vie (takdir dalam kehidupan)
by Kisaragi Kana
Summary: Natsumi mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan hingga membuat-nya koma selama berbulan-bulan karena kejadian itu Saburo harus menunggu-nya untuk menjelaskan dan mengungkap-kan 'sesuatu', akan-kah Saburo dapat menjelas-kan semuanya! kalo penasaran baca ya minna-san


**Disclaimer **

**Mine Yoshizaki  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Rate  
**

**T**

**.**

**.  
**

**pairing's  
**

** Saburo/623/Mutsumi & Natsumi H  
**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Summary  
**_

_**Natsumi mengalami kecelakan mengerikan hingga membuat-nya koma selama berbulan-bulan karena kejadian itu Saburo harus menunggu-nya untuk menjelaskan dan mengungkap-kan 'sesuatu', akan-kan Saburo dapat menjelas-kan semuanya ! kalo penasaran baca ya minna-san  
**_

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_  
**

* * *

"Tik tik tik"

"Huh" suara hujan di padukan dengan suara helaan nafas seorang gadis cantik berambut pink tua yang bernama Natsumi Hinata kakak dari Fuyuki Hinata salah satu adik lelaki-nya dan anak dari Aki hinata.

"Hujan-nya sudah agak reda, lebih baik aku pulang" gumam-nya pelan kemudian berjalan tanpa payung di tengah hujan yang agak deras yang membuat seragam sekolah-nya basah kuyup tapi seperti-nya dia tidak peduli sama sekali karena yang sedang ada di pikiran-nya hanyalah tempat tidur dan cokelat panas tapi setelah dia selesai mengbayangkan hal itu dia kembali lesu karena pasti sang green frog and friend itu akan menganggu-nya entah menggoda-nya atau menyuruh-nya, tapi yang lebih parah adalah menyuruh-nya menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mereka walaupun dia sudah menentang itu berkali-kali.

"Oi, kalau kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini kau bisa sakit" ujar seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari nya dengan rambut silver dengan memakai seragam yang sama namun beda model sambil memayungi Natsumi dan dirinya sendiri.

"Sa-Saburo-senpai a-apa yang senpai la-lakukan ?" tanya Natsumi dengan kaget sambil sedikit menghindar dari lelaki di sebelah-nya yang di ketahui bernama Saburo yang terkenal dingin atau cool juga populer di kalangan anak perempuan di sekolah-nya dan juga salah satu orang yang selalu membuat-nya tersenyum dan juga salah satu orang yang menghancur-kan hati-nya dengan semua harapan nya kepada-nya, karena Natsumi melihat Saburo berciuman seorang gadis di taman.

**Flashback**

_"Natsumi, memang jahat" ujar Keroro dengan muka sebal dan ingin menangis tapi gengsi masa seorang ketua kelompok menangis apa kata dunia._

_"Kero, aku mau ke taman dulu ya" ujar Natsumi kemudian melangkah-kan kaki ke arah taman namun langkah-nya terhenti saat dia berada di dekat pohon sakura yang sedang mekar karena sedang musim semi, dia melihat Saburo sedang berciuman yang seperti-nya dilakukan sepihak oleh sang gadis, dia berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan baju dress ungu dan bergambar bunga kosmos yang indah dan itu membuat Natsumi membatu dan hatinya tersayat oleh pisau yang tajam hanya karena pemandangan tersebut matanya juga memanas dan juga air matanya sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya dan kemudian dia melangkah mundur dan tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting pohon dan itu membuat saburo melepas ciuman sepihak dari gadis itu kemudian dia melihat ke arah bunyi yang dibuat Natsumi dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Natsumi._

_"Gomen aku menggangu acara kalian, gomennasai" ujar Natsumi kemudian berjalan santai ke arah lain yang berlawanan dengan saburo dan gadis-nya dengan pipi yang berlinang air mata tapi dia tak ingin lari atau pun menunduk, dia hanya jalan santai sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sakit karena menangis._

**END of Flashback**

"Ini pakai payung-ku saja" ujar Saburo dengan senyum ramah-nya seperti biasa namun Natsumi tidak bergeming untuk mengambil payung Saburo malah ia menatap kosong sepatu-nya.

"Tidak usah, aku tak suka di kasihani, sampai jumpa jaaa" ucap Natsumi dengan datar walaupun tak terlalu datar kemudian dia berjalan dengan cepat sampil mengucapkan _sampai jumpa jaa_ dan setelah kemudian dia berlari karena hujan meninggalkan Saburo yang menatap-nya sedih, hatinya serasa tersayat mendengar ucapan Natsumi, 'T_ernyata begini rasanya patah hati seperti yang pernah di ceritakan Natsumi waktu itu' _batinya sedih kemudian dia berjalan pulang.

**Flashback**

_"Nee, kau pernah tidak merasakan patah hati" ujar Saburo yang sedang tiduran di atas rumput dengan tangan di belakang kepala sambil tersenyum ramah kepada seorang gadis berambut pink tua yang bernama Natsumi adik kelas-nya, sahabat-nya, dan juga orang yang di cintai-nya secara diam - diam._

_"Pernah lebih tepat-nya sering, kenapa ?" ujar Natsumi sambil memandang ke langit yang sudah berwarna oranye kemudian memejamkan mata-nya untuk menikmati siraman angin yang sangat sejuk._

_"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Saburo lagi dengan mata terpejam mengikuti Natsumi tapi dengan senyum di wajah-nya tapi di dalam hati-nya sudah seperti tersayat._

_"Sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan bahkan miliaran jarum tajam, dan juga rasanya setelah itu hati seperti tersayat dengan pisau yang sangat tajam" ujar Natsumi sambil membuka matanya menatap ke arah langit yang luas berwarna oranye yang sangat indah di temani dengan siraman angin yang sejuk._

_'Cantik' batin Saburo setelah memperhatikan wajah Natsumi yang di terpa sinar matahari sore._

**END of Flashback**

"Aku pulang" ujar Natsumi sambil membuka pintu rumah-nya.

"Selamat datang" balas Fuyuki yang sedang membantu keroro memasangkan bagian bagian gundamnya.

"Nee-chan tadi kata kaa-san, nee-chan harus ke supermarket buat belanja ini" kata Fuyuki sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Natsumi."Baiklah aku akan ganti baju dulu baru berangkat" ujar Natsumi kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar-nya.

_**~~~~~~~~~Destin dans la vie ~~~~~~~~~**_

"Baiklah sekarang aku berangkat" ujar Natsumi sambil berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Ya, hati-hati Nee-chan" ujar Fuyuki sambil tersenyum ke arah kakak perempuannya itu.

Natsumi POV

'Ya ampun, kenapa sih aku harus memikirkan Saburo-senpai yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain' batin ku sambil menggelengkan kepala-ku kemudian menatap kosong tanah yang ku pijak dengan bayang-bayang Saburo-senpai yang terus menguasai pikiran-ku dan itu membuat-ku sangat ingin melupakan bahkan tak mau mengingat-nya lagi yap tak ingin mengingat-nya karena jika aku mengingat nya bisa dipastikan hati-ku akan sangat sakit lebih sakit dari yang sekarang ku rasakan.

END OF Natsumi POV

Natsumi berjalan dengan menunduk membuat wajah-nya sedikit tertutupi dan tak jauh dari sana terdapat seorang lelaki berambut silver yang kita ketahui bernama Saburo sedang berada di bukit pohon sakura lebih tepat-nya dia sedang duduk di pohon Sakura memandang langit dengan pandangan kosong seperti manusia hidup tetapi tanpa jiwa 'Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenar-nya pada Natsumi' batin-nya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari Natsumi

'Perasaan-ku tidak enak' batin Natsumi sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang hingga ia tak melihat jalanan yang ditapaki-nya hingga sebuah mobil sports berwarna hitam melaju dengan kencang mengarah ke arah-nya hingga

'CKIIITTTT BRAKK BRUGGK' mobil sports hitam itu menabrak Natsumi hingga membuat-nya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat-nya tak jauh dari tempat itu seorang lelaki berambut silver membelalakan mata-nya ketika melihat kejadian singkat tadi hingga membuat-nya seperti hidup tanpa jiwa dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah kerumunan orang dan menerobos nya hingga membuat orang menatap-nya dengan heran sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menggendong Natsumi kemudian berlari sambil menundukan wajah-nya yang sekarang bersimbah keringat dingin dan mata yang membendung air mata.

**_~~~~~~~~~Destin dans la vie~~~~~~~~~_**

'krieet' suara pintu terbuka terdengar sangat pelan bahkan seperti bisikan.

"Natsumi" panggil orang yang membuka pintu yap dia adalah Saburo seperti biasa dia menjenguk natsumi yang empat bulan lalu mengalami kecelakan maut setiap pulang sekolah dia pergi ke rumah sakit terkadang ia menginap untuk menjaga Natsumi, keadaan Natsumi terus seperti ini tak ada perkembangan sedikit-pun malah semakin menurun, penampilannya sangat miris dengan perban di kepala-nya leher-nya hingga tangan dan kaki-nya dengan rambut pink-nya yang di gerai.

"Natsumi apa kabar, apa kau sedang memimpikan -ku?" gumam-nya dengan senyuman bukan senyuman yang biasanya tapi senyuman miris yang membuat siapa saja ingin menangis jika melihat-nya.

"Cepat-lah sadar, jika kau sadar kita akan pergi berdua lagi" gumam-nya sekali lagi.

"kau ingat saat kita pergi ke stand es krim di festival kau merengek minta dia antarkan oleh-ku" ujar-nya sambil tertawa hambar hingga air mata yang sejak tadi ia bendung mengalir begitu saja kemudian dia menggenggam tangan dingin Natsumi dan mengecup-nya sambil bergumam _cepat lah sadar aku mencintai mu_ berharap kejaiban datang.

Natsumi POV

'Aku dimana kenapa semua-nya hanya padang rumput dan mengapa aku memakai pakaian putih' batin ku dengan heran tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih terang menyilau-kan mata ku hingga aku menutup ke dua matanya.

"Natsumi" ujar suara berat yang sangat familiar di telinga ku, aku membuka mata-ku dan membelalak melihat tou-san berada di depan-ku dengan pakaian yang sama dengan-nya hanya berbeda model saja.

"T - tou-san" gumam ku tidak percaya bahwa aku dapat bertemu dengan Tou-san.

"Natsumi, apa kau ingin ikut bersama Tou-san?" tanya Tou-san kepada-ku sedang kan aku hanya menatap kosong rumput yang menjadi tempat ku berdiri.

"Natsumi apa kau belum bisa melepaskan mereka?" tanya Tou-san sekali lagi pada-ku dan itu membuat aku membelalakan mataku untuk kedua kalinya dan itu membuatnya bungkam seketika karena tingkah ku itu akhirnya Tou-san menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kau masih ingin bersama mereka ternyata, baiklah ayo Tou-san antar" ujar Tou-san kepada-ku sambil tersenyum aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti Tou-san hingga kami sampai di sebuah gerbang berwarna putih.

"Natsumi, bahagia lah bersama mereka dan juga orang yang kau cintai" ujar Tou-san kepada-ku kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

END OF Natsumi POV

"Ugh" erangan kecil tersebut membuat Saburo membelalakan matanya sebentar kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

"A-Aku dimana ugh?" tanya Natsumi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di perban, Saburo tidak menjawab melainkan ia memluk erat Natsumi hingga membuat-nya susah bernafas.

"Kau sudah sadar, kau masih ingat aku?" ujar ralat tanya Saburo sambil memandang bola mata pink tua Natsumi, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Saburo-senpai" ucap Natsumi datar, menagapa Saburo yang berada di depannya bukan otoutou-nya atau pun kaa-sannya juga bukan kodok-kodok troublemaker dan gila itu dengan sekuat tenaga dia bangun dan duduk.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Natsumi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada-mu" ujar Saburo sambil melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat Natsumi

"Aku menyukai-mu ralat mencintai-mu dari dulu" ujar Saburo kembali memeluk erat Natsumi yang membelakan matanya mendengar pengakuan Saburo.

"Sungguh, aku mencintai-mu dan perkataan-ku tak pernah main-main" ujar Saburo sambil tetap memluk Natsumi sedangkan Natsumi hanya diam menatap kosong jendela yang langsung mengarah ke taman rumah sakit.

"Bohong itu tak mungkin" ujar Natsumi datar tanpa emosi sedikit-pun.

"Aku tak pernah berboho-"

"Aku tak butuh di kasihani olehmu" ujar Natsumi sambil mata yang berlinang air-mata dan memberontak dalam pelukan Saburo.

"sungguh aku ta-"

"Kau pembohong untuk apa kau bilang mencintai-ku setelah menghancur-kan hatiku" ujar Natsumi dengan tangisan pilu sambil terus memberontak.

"Maaf" gumam Saburo lirih dan hanya kata itulah yang membuat Natsumi berhenti memberontak dan tubuh-nya akhirnya menjadi lemas.

"Kau pembohong, aku begitu bodoh bisa mencintai orang seperti mu, kau pembohong" gumam Natsumi lirih

"Kau pembohon-"

'CUP'  
ucapan Natsumi terpotong oleh kecupan singkat dari Saburo yang membuat-nya membelalakan matanya.

"itu adalah tanda bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai-mu, aku bukan pembohong dan kejadian di taman waktu itu sebenar-nya"

Flashback

"Akane, bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan cinta?" tanya Saburo kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang bernama Akane.

"hmm, lebih baik kau nyatakan cinta-mu di atap sekolah saja bagaimana?" tanya Akane dengan wajah semangat kemudian di sambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Saburo.

"bagaimana jika seperti ini, Aku menyukai-mu maukah kau menjadi kekasih-ku" ujar Akane sambil memperagakan cara menyatakan cinta pada seseorang.

"bagus uhh mata-ku perih" ujar Saburo tersenyum sambi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"wah sini ku tiup" ujar Akane kemudian meniup mata Saburo.

END OF Flashback

"-jadi begitu ceritanya" ujar Saburo kemudian memeluk lebih erat Natsumi sambil mengecup rambut Natsumi.

"Maaf aku salah paham" gumam Natsumi yang berada dalam pelukan Saburo.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Saburo sambil melepas pelukan-nya pada Natsumi yang menatap-nya heran.

"Bagaimana apanya?" bukannya menjawab Natsumi malah balik bertanya pada saburo.

"Mau-kah kau menjadi kekasih-ku?" tanya Saburo sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tak bisa-" mendengar Natsumi berkata seperti itu senyum pudar.

"Aku tak bisa menolak untuk menerima-mu" setelah mengucapkan kata itu dia memeluk Saburo, Senyum pudar Saburo tergantikan oleh senyum bahagia ketika mendengar kata selanjut-nya dari Natsumi.

'Arigatou gozaimasu kami-sama' batin Saburo sambil mengecup puncak kepala Natsumi.

**One Years Later... **

"Saburo-kun" ucap suara lembut dan merdu dari bibir mungil seorang gadis berambut pink tua bernama Natsumi.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab seorang lelaki berambut silver yang berada di sebelah Natsumi ia adalah Saburo, yap sekarang mereka sedang duduk di taman di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar karena sekarang musim semi.

"kenapa kau mau bersama-ku?" tanya Natsumi sambil melihat ke arah Saburo sedangkan yang ditanya melihat ke arah-nya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa, ya karena aku ingin selalu berada didekat-mu, di samping-mu dan juga-" Saburo menjeda ucapan-nya yang membuat Natsumi penasaran kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Dan juga karena aku mencintai-mu dan ingin hidup bersama mu walaupun kau cacat dan sebagainya" ujar Saburo sambil memeluk erat Natsumi.

"Arigatou nee Saburo-kun" gumam Natsumi kemudian mereka menatap ke arah matahari yang tenggelam karena hari sudah senja dan beranjak malam.

"Natsumi ayo pulang" ajak Saburo kemudian membantu Natsumi berdiri.

"Saburo-kun" panggil Natsumi kepada Saburo membuat Saburo menoleh tiba-tiba ...

"CUP" satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Saburo kemudian Saburo membalas kecupan itu.

setelah beberapa detik berciuman mereka melepaskan nya.

"Arigatou nee Saburo-kun" ucap Natsumi kemudian mereka berjalan pulang dengan tangan yang bertautan.

~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~

* * *

akhirnya kana publish cerita ini juga, maaf ya kalo ending-nya gaje dan ceritanya gak masuk akal , gomennasai minna-san, juga para senpai-senpai berkat cerita kalian kana jadi mendapat pencerahan selanjutnya kana bakal publish cerita baru lagi tentang sihir nih minna-san, seterusnya lagi kana cuma mau mengatakan ARIGATOU NEE buat yang sudah review fic kana, kana harap cerita kana bisa menghibur, nee, jangan lupa ya buat review fic kana lainnya terutama ini.


End file.
